


燥热

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Itachi, SasuIta - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: *逻辑君已死，为了开车而开车*OOC到外太空，非常恶趣味，如有不适请立即关闭页面





	

这是宇智波教授今天最后一节课。

两百人的课堂意外的坐满了人，早上第一节课和下午最后一节课的出勤率通常是最低的，这位教授也从不要求学生打卡——他甚至都没有把出勤率算入期末总成绩。可是，他的课堂总是爆满，有几次他确信来听课的人多过了选修了这门课的人。的确，有不少没选课的学生慕名来“蹭课”，其实又何止是学生，第一排的课桌上，一只狸花猫惬意地趴在铺开的笔记本上，正在认真听老师讲课。

“喂喂，你这样还让我怎么做笔记……”佐助无奈地放下笔，伸手挠了挠脑后的翘发，索性把手插进口袋里，专心欣赏讲台上的身姿。

那人柔顺的长发扎成一个松散的马尾，温和低沉的声音似是质朴的古玉，他娓娓讲述着《文明6》背后的世界。从虚拟游戏引申到虚构文学，从文明起源谈到农业发展，从历史讲到地缘政治。跨越的学科之广令人惊叹，可想而知背后累积了海量的文献与材料。

即使是第一排座位，隔着讲台也有着不少距离，要细看才能发现，平时一丝不苟的教授今天的领带系歪了，而且他眉头轻蹙，额头还渗出少许汗珠。

 

* * *

 

下课了。

宇智波教授回到办公室时与同事擦肩而过，对方有些担心地询问他的身体状况，他只是淡淡地回了句“教室的暖气开得太大了”。

一回办公室立即脱下西装外套，他的白衬衫早已被汗水湿透，黏在了他背后的皮肤上。他胡乱地扯开领带，双手撑在书桌上，略显狼狈地喘气。

哒哒哒。

传来敲门声。

他朝门投去一瞥，没精打采地说：“自己进来。”

来人进来后迅速把门关上并反锁，黑色的眼睛带着几分戏谑。

“怎么这幅模样啊，哥哥？”佐助露出一个浅笑，“啊，不对，在这里应该要叫你……”他走到鼬身前，直视他的眼睛，“老师。”

鼬无奈地笑着摇摇头，“明知故问。”

“别这么说，”佐助从口袋里掏出一个遥控器，“我可是好心一直没按开关呢。”

换来的是哥哥的一个白眼，“我该感谢你吗？”

手指按下开关，鼬身后传来沉闷的机械声，他勉强支撑住身子，上齿使劲咬着下唇。

佐助一把抓住他的双臂，迫使他转向，正对着自己。

没了支撑，鼬终于坚持不住，扑通一下跪倒在地。

“抱歉……很难受吗？”佐助伸手轻抚他的脸颊，拨开黏在脸上的碎发，“只要你开口，我就满足你。”

“闭、闭嘴……”鼬双手抓住佐助的臀部，用力捏了一把。对方惊呼一声，再次按下遥控器，机械加快了轰鸣的速度，鼬的唇间逸出丝丝呻吟。

此时，鼬的脸正对着佐助跨间，紊乱的气息尽数喷洒在上面。他抬眼看了弟弟一眼，嘴唇张开，隔着裤子含住了那处的顶端。

他抬头那一瞬，半阖的眼里满是水光，额上的汗水成股流下，湿润了他染红的双颊，这般景色，全被佐助收入眼底。

下身传来温暖湿润的触感，偏偏又隔着裤子，只撩得他心急如焚。

佐助五指成爪，穿过鼬的长发，将其狠狠地往后拽，另一只手解下裤子，挺立的下身迫不及待地弹了出来。他按住哥哥的头，将下身送了进去。

温暖湿润的触感让他发出一声绵长的叹息，而鼬又极力配合，吮吸舔舐，上下游离，只激得他膝盖发颤。

“哥哥……唔……”佐助再次拽着他的头发，依依不舍地拉开距离，“求我，我就给你。”

鼬任命地闭上眼睛，泛着水光的嘴唇一张一合，“求求你……”

佐助紧紧地抓着他的头发，将他的上身按倒在地。鼬依旧紧闭着双眼，配合地抬高臀部，全身微微颤抖。

佐助在哥哥身后跪下，把他的裤子脱至膝盖处，再将上衣掀起，露出沾着汗水的后背。

终于，在课前放入鼬后穴的玩具拿了出来，他长舒一口气。佐助观察了一下，已经扩张得很好了，粉红的小穴收缩着，在抱怨突如其来的空虚感。

随手拿起桌上的婴儿油胡乱地涂抹了一番，便直直地将下身送了进去。身下的人的喘息变成了阵阵呜咽，佐助俯身，细细吻去他眼角的泪水。

佐助忍住下身的悸动，等到鼬彻底适应了这才开始缓慢地律动。

鼬顺着他的节奏，把臀部抬得更高了。

哥哥的顺从给了他极大的鼓励，佐助将整个身子压在了他身上，胯部的动作逐渐加快，喉咙深处也不自觉地发出阵阵低吼。

“原谅我，佐助，我可能忍不了了……”

“哈……啊……”肉体的撞击声与粗重的呼吸声交杂在一起，“那就别忍了……”

鼬撑着地板的手指节发白，身体不住地战栗，接着，白浊液体喷洒在了地板上。

不一会儿，他身后的佐助也低吼着，将温暖的体液住满了他的后穴。

 

* * *

 

收拾完毕回到家中，二人坐于沙发上。鼬半眯着眼睛靠在佐助肩膀上，毫不客气地把他当枕头用。

“好累啊，不想做饭。”

“那就别做了，我去点外卖，想吃什么？”

“小懒鬼。”鼬笑着掐了一下他的大腿，两人嬉笑打闹了好一阵才停歇。


End file.
